Certain embodiments provide a system and method for enhancing speech intelligibility using companion microphones with position sensors. More specifically, certain embodiments provide a companion microphone unit that adapts the microphone configuration of the companion microphone unit to the detected position of the companion microphone unit.
The quality of life of an individual depends to a great extent on the ability to communicate with others. When the ability to communicate is compromised, there is a tendency to withdraw. Companion microphone systems were developed to help those who have significant difficulty understanding conversation in background noise, such as encountered in restaurants and other noisy places. With companion microphone systems, individuals that have been excluded from conversation in noisy places can enjoy social situations and fully participate again.
Methods and systems for enhancing speech intelligibility using wireless communication in portable, battery-powered and entirely user-supportable devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,639 issued to Goldberg et al. on Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,386 issued to Dunn on Sep. 13, 2011; and, U.S. Pat. No. 8,150,057 issued to Dunn on Apr. 3, 2012.
Existing companion microphone units are typically worn using a lanyard or other similar attachment. Although the lanyard provides a known orientation for the microphone of the device, the lanyard and other similar attachments have not been well received. For example, some wearers of companion microphone systems on lanyards have found the lanyards to be uncomfortable.
As such, there is a need for a more comfortable “clip it anywhere” companion microphone unit that adapts the microphone configuration of the companion microphone unit to the detected position of the companion microphone unit.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.